Carbon nanotubes (hereinafter referred to also as “CNTs”) are carbon structures that exhibit a variety of properties. Many of the properties suggest opportunities for improvements in a variety of technology areas. These technology areas include electronic device materials, optical materials as well as conducting and other materials. For example, CNTs are proving to be useful for energy storage in capacitors.
However, CNTs are typically expensive to produce and may present special challenges during electrode manufacturing. Accordingly, there is a need for an electrode material that exhibits the advantageous properties of CNTs while mitigating the amount of CNTs included in the material.